When using a conventional body brush or the like, liquid soap etc. is bubbled on the brush teeth, and the body of the user is washed by the teeth. In this case, the grip of the brush is generally grasped by the hand of the user, covered with soap. Accordingly, it is easy for the grip to slip and the brush is not easy to use. Such a problem also occurs in a hair brush when the hand of the user is covered with hair cream etc. As a means to solve the problem, a means of making a grip of a brush uneven to avoid slipping, is effective if used by a hand without soap, but is not sufficient to avoid slipping if grasped by a hand covered by soap. In order to increase an effect to avoid slipping by unevenness, the unevenness must be made sharp, and accordingly the brush is not safe to use.
In a conventional body brush, brush teeth made of horse hair etc. are implanted in a brush teeth implantation portion, and the user's body is washed by the brush teeth with soap. Since only brush teeth are implanted on the brush teeth implantation portion, it cannot give a strong stimulus to the surface of the user's body, and accordingly it is used solely to wash the body and has no function to facilitate circulation of blood.
As one example of a conventional rolling brush, there is a rolling brush shown in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 54-41835. In the conventional rolling brush, as shown in FIG. 1, a heater and a fan are set inside a gripping portion, a blowing portion 5 is set around a connecting portion 4 with a brush base 3 on which a number of brush teeth 2 are implanted, and warm air blows from the blowing portion 5 to the hair.
As shown in FIG. 2, latches 6 and 7 having saw-shaped teeth in opposite directions are fixed at the end of the brush base 3. A supporting axis 8 projecting from the gripping portion 1 is inserted in an inserting hole set along the center axis of the brush base 3. The brush base 3 is rotated in one direction together with the gripping portion 1 by operating a direction changing switch 9. In the other direction of rotation of the base, only the gripping portion 1 is rotated and the brush base 3 is not moved.
As shown in FIG. 3, either an obstruction piece 10 or 11 projecting from the direction changing switch 9 contacts saw-shaped teeth 12, and the latches 6 and 7 rotate in direction Q together with the gripping portion 1, but are not rotated in direction P.
Numeral 13 is a supporting pin of the direction changing switch 9. In the conventional rolling brush, however, since the blowing portion 5 is placed at the end of the brush base 3, warm air blows to hair only from one direction, and it is not easy to blow equally to all the hair rolled by the brush teeth 2. Accordingly, balance for styling hair is not able to be made because of the difference of temperature of the warm air.
In order to make such a balance, the position of the brush teeth 2 must be changed many times, and accordingly it takes a long time to make hair styles, and hair is easily damaged because warm air blows to the hair for a long time. In the conventional rolling brush, furthermore, warm air blows from around the end of the brush base 3, and accordingly the outside diameter of the gripping portion 1 becomes large and not easy to grasp. Professionals who use the brush for a long time are easily tired.
Various kinds of brushes for hair have been made. In general, in the conventional brush, implantation density of brush teeth in a brush teeth implantation portion of the brush is uniform. Accordingly when density is small (brush teeth are thin), the hair is smoothly brushed but is difficult to be made glossy or voluminous. On the other hand, when the density is large (brush teeth are thick), the hair can be made glossy or voluminous but is not smoothly brushed, leading to increased falling out of hair.